Don't Forget to Remeber me
by Sinister Seductress
Summary: Not to long after their carrers came to a close, three people lose their lives? who are they, and what about others? Song by Carrie Underwood.


Don't forget to remember me

Summery: it was a tragic night almost 2 years ago. Many divas' have tragically lost their lives. All of their husbands miss them dearly. It was to soon for Trish, Lita, and Mickie to die in that accident. But they are in good hands now as everyone remembers them. Based on the song By Carrie Underwood. Also, some of the lyrics don't mix with the story, but you'll get the point.

Also, DO NOT HATE ME! I RESPECT ALL THE RESPECTED PEOPLE AND THEIR FAMILIES.

Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my thoughts.

Matt's POV

I should have never let her go with everyone else. It was way to late. And now because of that tragic night, my daughter will never have a mother because I will never marry again.

Matt thought as he looked at her picture on the mantel. It had been so long since her death, and it was almost her two-year anniversary since her death. He had plans with everyone to go down to the funeral; she was not the only one to leave this earth. Matt sighed as he stood up and looked into the smiling face of Amy Dumas and their daughter, Emma.

(18 years have come and gone. For momma they flew by, but for me they drug on.)

"Why Amy? Why did you have to go that night, and leave me hereby myself. My life is incomplete with out you. You should see Emma; she's looking all over the house for her mom. I knew that you hardly got a chance to see her…but she has your charm, and your heart shaped face. She reminds you so much of you, even her will. Maybe she'll even die her hair red like you did. Everyone misses you Amy, we will never forget you." Matt said, thinking that it was Amy, and trying not to face the fact that he was talking to…empty space.

(We where loading up the Chevy and trying not to cry. Momma was talking, trying to put off goodbye.)

Matt turned around as he heard Emma squeal in delight. He couldn't believe what he was seeing though, Amy, holding Emma and smiling down at her. As if nothing had happened, as if that tragedy had not happened, as if she had been there that whole time.

(Then she took my hand and said baby don't forget.)

"Amy?" Matt breathed as he saw Amy look up and beam at him as she walked towards him, still holding Emma.

Oh, how he longed to reach out and touch her, just to reassure himself that she was still alive.

"Hello Matt." Amy said causally as she stood a face apart from him.

"Amy? You're alive? But how?" Matt couldn't help but ask.

"No, Matt…I'm still dead. I just came here to say a few things." Amy said softly, just above a whisper as a tear ran down her face as she glanced down at Emma.

Before you hit the highway

You better stop for gas

There's a 50 in ashtray

In case you run short on cash

Here's a map and here's a bible

If you ever loose your way)

"Our daughter has grown up since I left this world. I should have listened to you. But enough of that Matt. I just felt that I should tell you: I think that its time to let go Matt. But never forget me. Tell everything to Emma that you know, tell her everything about her deceased mother. About Amy, about Lita, everything about me. And I miss you, and my daughter, and my friends. I will watch over you forever more. I love you." Amy said, as she radiantly smiled at Emma one last time.

"I understand Amy. I love you to." Matt said as he found himself crying as Amy sadly put Emma into his arms.

"Just one more thing before I leave Matt. Don't forget to remember me." Amy said softly, like a whisper in the wind; and with one last smile and tear, she disappeared as quickly as she came.

(Just one more thing before you leave. Don't forget to remember me.)

"I never will Amy. In a few days time, I'll say goodbye, one last time, Amy." Matt said as if she were still in the room with them.

"Come on Emma. Its time to get our clothes and go to the cemetery in a few days. Your mother always loved to be organized and ready to go."

Jay's POV

_That night was so long ago, so long ago when a lot of people lost their lives. My love among some of those few people that died. I should have never let her go; I still remember her vividly, long blonde hair, brown eyes, so caring. So loving to me, but why couldn't I be like that towards her? It's all my fault that she's gone. I miss her so much. And because of me, I have lost my only chance of my soon-to-be-born daughter by her. You are such a great person Jay, way to go you moron." _Jay Reso thought to himself as he hand a bottle of wine in his hand and was sitting in front of the fireplace in his home. He always did this two nights before the anniversary of his fiancé's death. He and the other guys that he was friends with who lost their wives, fiancé's and girlfriends who died that same night. Sighing he stood up and surveyed his almost empty house in Toronto. It seemed so dark and cold without her warmth, as if the house itself had died with her. He almost couldn't seem to tell her parents the news that their daughter, his fiancé had passed away untimely.

"_Ok, hold on a moment Jay. What do you mean that Patricia died? Who else was there with her? Did they die to? How did they die?" Trish's mom asked, bombarding him with questions. She knew her daughter too well to go somewhere by herself._

_And just like every Sunday I called momma up last night _

_And even when it's not, I tell her everything's alright _

_Before we hung up I said _

Hey momma, don't forget to tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall)

"Ok, hold on Mrs.Straitgias. Sadly, she perished in a car accident. I told her not to go, but you know your daughter, she is a stubborn as a mule. And you know that I love- loved her. She was with Amy and Mickie; they sadly lost their lives as well. Yes, I know, I know, I should of gone with her since I couldn't stop her from leaving. I just wish that I could turn back time, and save Patricia…but I-" Jay was cut off by Allison.

"I understand Jay. There was nothing you could do; she is as stubborn as a mule, something that she got from one of her younger sisters and myself. It's still so horrible, but at least everyone'll remember her. Don't blame yourself, Jay." She said as she turned and walked away, and he felt warm tears flowing down his face.

"Oh my god, Trish, I am so sorry, and its all my fault, I should of never…" Jay started, but he broke off as he heard footsteps echoing in the hallway. Standing up, Jay walked with the bottle in his hand as he approached the staircase, only to see something surprising that made him drop the bottle.

_And tell mee-mal that I miss her _

_Yeah, I should give her a call _

_And make sure you tell Daddy that I'm still his little girl _

_Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be)_

**A **petite bent down to wipe up the spill. Standing up, she smiled with Greek features showing clearly on her face, those liquid brown eyes radiating pools of liquid, that blonde hair fading back to brown and softly falling on her back, and…alive. Trish.

Don't forget to remember me)

"You better not let what happened to you last time happen to you again Jay." Trish said softly as she started to walk towards him.

"Trish…i…i…I thought that you were dead." Jay said as he sank on a couch and holding his head in his hands.

Smiling and softly, she walked over and sat next to him.

"Jay, I'm as dead as I am now, I just came back to tell you to stop feeling so horrible about this; stop living in the past and look towards the present, as you would if I were here. Be happy for yourself, and that you know me… we will meet again in paradise, I promise you that. And one more thing, my one true love…don't forget to remember me." Trish said softly as he turned around and studied her face, her beautiful face.

"I will, my dearest…" Jay said, as he held her hand, not ready to say good-bye yet again.

With moist eyes, Trish smiled at him as she disappeared just as quickly as she came. Jay just sat perplexed, but he some how understood.

Back in Richmond, Virginia, Ken Doan (Kenny Dykstra) was watching three peaceful dappled gray Morgan horses grazing peacefully, oblivious that the one that who had showed the most love, most dedication was gone. That person being Mickie James, his one true love and fiancé. They had planned to get married within a week in Toronto a few years ago, until that fateful day that he tried not to remember.

(Tonight I find myself kneeling by the bed to pray

I haven't done this in a while

So I don't know what to say but)

"Mickie, for once you could of listened to me, but yet you didn't. Why?" Ken said sharply as he threw the grass he was holding down on the ground; all of a sudden one of the mares came up to him and seemed to calm him down slightly.

"Willow, I honestly don't know what to do about you guys. What would Mickie do?" he said, saying the last part more to him than to Willow.

There was a sudden gust of wind that spooked Willow, causing he to back up and run in fear.

Ken straighted up as he wiped around, his blue eyes narrowed and short blonde hair blowing back slightly in the breeze that had suddenly picked up. Hearing laughter, her turned back around only to be nearly knocked down by the energetic Mickie James.

Laughing a short, puzzled laugh, her looked at Mickie, her black shirt blowing and pink and black shirt blowing with it. Her layered brown hair wiped her face as she laughed again and her dark eyes did as well.

"But, Mickie…i…" Ken said but stopped as when Mickie put a finger to his lips.

"I have to hurry my love, time is running out. I love you, and its time to yet go…but not have my memories. I love you, and we will meet again, someday. Goodbye for now. I love you, and keep my horses!" she cried as she disappeared in a think vapor of wind, and just like that, Ken now understood.

_Ok, this was supposed to be one chapter, but its gonna be two. Anyway, sorry you haven't heard from me in for ever, ill update more often, asap!_

_Love ya guyz,_

_Donita/D_


End file.
